113015- Quick Introductions
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cosmicConundrum CC at 19:39 -- AG: Hellδ, yδu αre the humαη Lilα, cδrrect? AG: well, techηicαlly frδg right ηδw, I guess, but still sαme thiηg αpplies CC: Yes, that is c☉rrect AG: This wδuld be the first time we've cδηversed CC: Obvi☉usly AG: I just sαw it relevαηt, αs I've leαrηed yδu've gδtteη quite iηvδlved with Jαck, αηd yδu hαve befrieηded α Hδrrδrterrδr CC: Yeah. S☉me☉ne's g☉tta play nice with the big guns and h☉pe they'll actually help us AG: ... AG: Yδu certαiηly αre αη δdd δηe AG: But I see where yδu αre cδmiηg frδm CC: It's the ☉nly actual strategy we have CC: Or, I have AG: Speαkiηg δf such, whαt dδ yδu thiηk δf yδur teαm? CC: Tr☉ll b☉ys are c☉mpletely and utterly useless AG: αhem AG: uh CC: Mil☉ and the ☉ther girl actually seem c☉mpetant AG: Okαy, I will sαy thαt Cαrαyx is very cδmpetαηt, αηd thαt Nyαrlα αηd Seriδs αre... Well... Yδu kηδw whαt they αre like CC: Yes. Useless AG: But its ηδt αll us trδll mαles thαt αre like thαt, yδu've just beeη expδsed tδ the bδttδm δf the persδηαlity bαrrel AG: They meαη well thδugh AG: well AG: Seriδs dδes AG: Nyαrlα tries... I thiηk CC: I s☉metimes w☉nder if he d☉es AG: we αll dδ, its α cδmmδη feeliηg αrδuηd here right ηδw CC: I like t☉ think he tries, but it is very much like talking t☉ a r☉ck AG: I cαη relαte tδ thαt AG: Just if yδu ever tαlk tδ thαt Hδrrδrterrδr αgαiη, try αηd leαrη whαt its up tδ AG: Sαme with Jαck AG: Yδu seem tδ be α very level heαded humαη, despite these drαwbαcks, αηd I αm puttiηg trust iη yδu tδ beαt the crαp δut δf the Seriδs αηd Nyαrlα if shit gδes bδttδm up CC: I certainly try t☉, but I'm admittedly n☉t much ☉f a fighter AG: it dδesη't tαke musclebeαst wδrthy streηgth tδ beαt the seηse bαck iηtδ sδmeδηe AG: just dδ yδur best CC: I always d☉ AG: heh, gδδd AG: yδu kηδw, fδr α humαη yδu αreη't sδ bαd AG: yδu're direct, I like thαt CC: Thank y☉u. G☉☉d impressi☉ns are imp☉rtant AG: I try tδ mαke deceηt impressiδηs myself, uηless I αm uηreαsδηαbly upset... Theη I just get my αrms ripped δff CC: Odd turn ☉f events AG: sure eηδugh CC: D☉es that happen ☉ften, ☉r AG: Well if it hαppeηs δfteη, I'm pretty sure I wδuld hαve α lδt less thαη my αrms missiηg CC: Y☉u c☉uld have regenerative arms. I w☉uldn't kn☉w AG: Tδuche AG: But ηδ AG: Nδ such thiηg δver here δη my eηd CC: Damn AG: Well αs shδrt, yet iηsightful αs this cδηversαtiδη hαs beeη, I must gδ AG: I just wαηted tδ mαke sure yδu were ηδt just sδme idiδtic humαη, turηs δut yδu αreη't sδ bαd AG: Fαrewell fδr ηδw... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cosmicConundrum CC at 20:11 -- Category:Lila Category:Eribus